Havoc
Matthew Capiccioni, plus connu sous les noms de Matt Cross et surtout (Son of) Havoc est un catcheur américain né le 31 décembre 1980. Il fait parti des lutteurs originaux de la Lucha Underground. Il fait partie des lutteurs les plus titrés de la compagnie. Il a remporté l'Aztec Warfare match d'Aztec Warfare 2018, le WLO World Heavyweight Championship, le WLO Shadow Division Championship et le WLO Intercontinental Championship, faisant de lui un Triple Crown Champion. Il a également remporté deux fois le WLO World Tag Team Championship avec Ivelisse puis Angelico, et du WLO Trios Championship avec Ivelisse et Angelico. Alliance avec Ivelisse (2014-2015) Son of Havoc débute dès les premiers shows de ce qui est alors la Lucha Underground. Il lutte avec un masque et débute une alliance avec Ivelisse. Après une rivalité avec Angelico et des dissensions dans son équipe avec Ivelisse, ils sont tous les trois contraints de participer au tournoi trios organisé par Dario Cueto. Ils parviennent à remporter le titre mais lui et Ivelisse massacrent Angelico et détruisent sa ceinture, transformant ainsi le titre qui devait être un titre Trios en titre Tag Team. La Wrestling League Organization reconnait Son of Havoc et Ivelisse comme les tous premiers détenteurs du WLO World Tag Team Championship. Cependant ils perdent leurs titres rapidement contre The Crew à Rage in the Ring 2015 et ne parviennent pas à le récupérer à Los Angeles Battle 2015. A Trios Tournament 2015 il participe au tournoi avec Ivelisse et Alberto el Patron, mais ils perdent dès le premier tour. Suite à ce match, Son of Havoc et Ivelisse décident d'arrêter leur collaboration. Compétition solo et alliances diverses (2015-2017) Depuis Son of Havoc lutte en solo, le plus souvent en bas de carte et en tant que face. Fin 2016-début 2017, il débute une alliance axée comedy wrestling avec Shockwave the Robot, mais le départ de ce dernier met fin à leur équipe. En octobre 2017, Angelico fait son retour dans le roster principal en tant que heel en attaquant Son of Havoc. Leur rivalité dure longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'Havoc batte finalement Angelico''' le 20 décembre 2017 en Main Event de Rage. Cette rivalité est considérée comme excellente et permet aux deux protagonistes de monter dans la carte. Suite à sa victoire, '''Son of Havoc obtient un match pour le WLO Intercontinental Championship de Prince Puma, en Main Event du Rage du 27 décembre. Il perd le match après un combat héroïque. Il disparaît alors des écrans pendant quelques semaines, tout comme Angelico. Los Originales (2018) Voir la page Los Originales. Il fait son retour en tant que membre de Los Originales avec comme nouveau nom de ring Havoc. Prince Puma le désigne pour faire équipe avec Angelico, également membre du clan, et il accepte à contrecœur. Il effectue donc un heel turn. Face Turn et Main Event (2018-...) Rivalité avec Prince Puma et Los Originales (2018-2019) Devant les agissements du clan qui règne sans partage sur la Wrestling League Organization en intervenant dans les matchs de tout le monde. Une association de lutteurs victimes du clan (Prototype attaqué pendant son match contre Johnny Mundo, Benjamin Neville contre King Cuerno, mais également Angel and Demon et Aeroboy) s'organise alors et décide de défier Los Originales dans un Aztec Sacrifice match. Pendant ce temps, au sein du clan, les dissensions commencent à apparaître. Après avoir perdu leur rematch contre Angel and Demon le 10 septembre suite à une erreur d'Angelico, Havoc part enragé sans le reste du clan. Il se fait reprendre par le leader Prince Puma la semaine suivante, mais ne paraît pas rentrer dans le rang pour autant. Il commence à montrer des remords et ne participe plus directement aux beatdowns de Los Originales sur les lutteurs de la WLO, se contentant de regarder depuis l'extérieur. A 4th Anniversary Show, Il part en plein milieu du Aztec Sacrifice match et laisse le clan en infériorité numérique, ce qui conduit à leur défaite. Le lendemain à Lucha Underground, le clan vire officiellement Havoc avant de le tabasser. Il est cependant sauvé par les membres de la Team WLO auquel se joint d'ailleurs Nick Nemeth, qui vient de devenir contender au WLO World Heavyweight Championship. Havoc devient donc de fait un Face. Il poursuit sa rivalité avec le clan et en particulier avec Prince Puma. A Clobbering Time 2018, Puma bat Havoc pour conserver le WLO Intercontinental Championship grâce à Ivelisse. A Aztec Warfare 2018, il remporte l'Aztec Warfare match en éliminant en dernier Prince Puma et devient challenger au WLO World Heavyweight Championship de Johnny Mundo. La rivalité monte alors d'un cran entre le lutteur et Los Orignales. Il bat notamment Puma dans un Non title match à Lucha Underground. A SuperLucha IV & V, il bat Prince Puma le samedi pour remporter le WLO Intercontinental Championship, puis il bat Johnny Mundo le dimanche pour devenir WLO World Heavyweight Champion, devenant ainsi le quatrième Triple Crown Champion de la WLO, et le premier homme à détenir à la fois le WLO World Heavyweight Championship et le WLO Intercontinental Championship. Règnes de champion (2019-...) Dès le lendemain à Lucha Underground, il remporte le rematch de Prince Puma pour conserver le WLO Intercontinental Championship. La semaine suivante, cependant, Dario Cueto, qui refuse de le voir posséder deux championnats à la fois, l'oblige à défendre à nouveau son titre, cette fois contre James Sterling. Il perd le match et le titre suite à l'intervention de Franck Sterling. Il perd son rematch contre Sterling la semaine suivante. A Guerreros Invencibles 2019, il bat Johnny Mundo pour conserver le WLO World Heavyweight Championship. Il conserve le titre dans un Fatal-4-way à Rage in the Ring 2019 mais le perd immédiatement ensuite après que Shinsuke Nakamura ait encaissé son Next Elite Tournament contract. Il perd également dans son rematch au Trios Tournament 2019. A Honor on the Line V, il participe à un triple threat pour le WLO Shadow Division Championship de Prototype mais échoue à le remporter. A Imperial Sacrifice 2019 il parvient cependant à battre Prototype pour remporter le titre. Il le conserve dans un Hell in a Cell match contre Prototype à Rage and Glory 2019. A Path to Glory V, il conserve le titre dans un Triple threat contre Claudio Castagnoli et Prince Puma. Championnats et accomplissements 1 fois WLO World Heavyweight Championship 1 fois WLO Shadow Division Championship 1 fois WLO Intercontinental Championship (plus cours règne) 2 fois WLO World Tag Team Championship (avec Ivelisse (inaugural), puis avec Angelico) 1 fois WLO Trios Championship (avec Ivelisse et Angelico) (inaugural) Vainqueur du Aztec Warfare match d'Aztec Warfare 2018 Quatrième Triple Crown Champion de la WLO